The Misadventures of Elladan and Elrohir
by Shandrial
Summary: A short, cute fic about Elladan and Elrohir getting into mischief as small children. Reviews greatly appreciated! Complete.
1. A Great Idea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn, Legolas, or Celebrían. They are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien as is the setting and all of the places and associations with Middle Earth.

**Rating**: G, for everyone!

**Synopsis**: First story in a planned string of adventures for Elladan and Elrohir as elflings. This first one deals with 7-year-old twins trying to make breakfast for their parents.

**A/N:**This story is fluff, plain and simple.As we all know, I'm not usually a fluff writer, but I love the twins! If you are interested in them as well, I have another fic featuring them as adults. _All That is Gold_ is a serious, in cannon, fic detailing their journey to bring Aragorn back to Rivendell after the death of his father, Arathorn.

* * *

**The Misadventures of Elladan and Elrohir** – The Kitchen Incident 

**Chapter 1: A Great Idea**

A gentle rain was falling in the valley of Rivendell driving its residents inside. It had been raining on and off for the last three days. Sometimes hard with thunder rolling overhead and sometimes soothingly gentle like it was now. An air of laziness hung heavily over the Last Homely Home. Two elves were sitting in the Hall of Fire waiting for the rain to stop. Their long dark hair hung freely as they stared with matching expressions of utter boredom into the flickering flames. A steady flow of water was pelting the ornate windows creating a mesmerizing effect on the room's occupants.

For the first time in his life, Elladan was not contemplating what to do to his twin brother Elrohir, who sat directly across from him right now. Actually he was not really thinking about anything specific as he stared blankly at the fire.

Elladan sighed outwardly in boredom.

Estel and Legolas were out together in the far reaches of Mirkwood and Estel was not expected to be back for some time. That is, unless, one of them managed to get themselves hurt bad enough that they would need to come back to Imladris early for their father's care. Elladan figured this would probably be the most likely outcome, as it always seemed to happen that way. Elladan shifted his head slightly from its propped position on his hand and glanced at his twin brother. Elrohir, who sat on one of the plush couches next to the table, was staring at the wall with glassy eyes. Elladan looked to the spot on the wall and found nothing of interest enough, besides the plain wall, to hold his brother's attention. He briefly wondered if Elrohir had drifted off to sleep listening to the steady rain. A small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he thought that maybe he was going to have to plot something after all. It was Elrohir's fault for falling asleep during the day with Elladan so close. Through experience he should definitely know better. Elladan was obligated to react now. It was a matter of honor. A mischievous smile crossed his face when dozens of images went through his head. The most prominent was one with Elrohir and red hair: no blue to match his eyes, he corrected himself. All the images, of course, were followed by ones of his brother trying to stake him outside in the rain, but what else could he expect? After all, not everything in life was so easy and especially not the most rewarding situations, which usually involved some sort of risk. Death by your own brother was one of those for example. But...

A memory interrupted Elladan's thoughts. It was triggered by the rain and imagining his brother covered in some sort of substance. One of the first times they came to understand that there were consequences for ones actions. It had been on a rainy morning much like this one. A warm smile came to Elladan's fair face as he remembered that his mother, Celebrían, had still been around then...

* * *

Sometime before dawn Elrohir was sleeping comfortably in his bed with his arm around his favorite toy. The stuffed animal was in the likeness of a white oliphant named Niphredil. Elrohir had never seen one before, but their ada had assured him that was what one looked like, though they weren't usually white. 

Elrohir was waked from his controlled dream state by the sudden movement of being shaken back and forth. He startled awake to look up into the glowing eyes of his twin brother Elladan.

"Mani uma lle merna?" he asked irritably his childlike high pitched voice. (What do you want?)

Elladan smiled and struck the most regal pose, for a seven-year-old, he could muster.

"I have an idea," he stated grandly.

Elrohir, not thrilled by being woken up so early, rolled his blue eyes in his small face.

"As good as the last one?"

The question deflated Elladan's grand pose and his shoulders dropped.

"That was not my fault! How was I supposed to know that ada didn't like wearing purple? Anyway, this one is good."

Elrohir still clutching his oliphant looked at his brother suspiciously. He snorted, lay back down, and pulled the cover up over his head with his free hand. Elladan put his hands on his hips determinedly and tried to imitate ada's stern look.

"Elrohir? Elrohir!"

Realizing this wasn't getting him anywhere, Elladan reached out with his tiny hand, and ripped the cover back. Elrohir glared up at his brother.

"No! I am not going to spend forever grounded in this room."

It was Elladan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't be such a crybaby! This is a good one."

That made Elrohir's eyes widen. His brother had called him a crybaby. It was a matter of honor now. He had to do it or be thought of as a wimp for the rest of his life.

"Well?"

Elladan looked at his brother triumphantly.

"Don't worry. This one is going to make ada and nana happy," he said happily.

Elrohir looked at his brother impatiently.

"WELL?"

"We'll make them breakfast!" said Elladan excitedly.

Elrohir's face lit up to match his twin's as he clapped his hands together.

"That sounds like fun!"

The two giggled in excitement and, after Elrohir had dressed, they headed for the kitchen with Niphredil. After all, how hard could making breakfast really be?

**TBC...**

* * *

Niphredil - Sindarin for Snowdrop. Snowdrop is a type of flower, but hey, they're kids. 

Ada - dad (daddy)

Nana - mom (mommy)


	2. An Unexpected Problem

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Problem**

**

* * *

**

Elladan and Elrohir stood in the middle of the kitchen looking up at the racks of various herbs and spices. Which they realized, were way above their diminutive heads.

"That's alright; we can borrow a couple of stools from the dinning hall."

Elrohir nodded his head in agreement and then looked over to Elladan.

"What are we going to make?"

Elladan shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know."

"Hmm. Lets go look at what's in the storeroom," Elrohir suggested.

This time Elladan nodded his head in agreement.

Elrohir put Niphredil on the counter and told him to stay there. Elladan couldn't help but to burst out laughing and Elrohir looked over at his brother through narrowed eyes.

"What, is so funny?"

Elladan tried his hardest to hold back the laughter and even somewhat succeeded.

"Nothing," he said as he took off running out of the kitchen.

"What? Elladan!" Elrohir called to his brother as he bolted after him.

He rounded the corner and ran strait into his twin who had stopped in front of the storeroom.

"Shh!" said Elladan as he brought his finger up to his mouth.

"It will not be a surprise if you wake up everyone in the entire house."

"Amin hiraetha," whispered Elrohir. (I'm sorry)

"Come on."

The two twins entered the room and looked around them.

"What should we take?" Elrohir asked.

"I don't know. Stuff you would eat for breakfast, I guess."

Elrohir, who was standing with his hand to his mouth deep in thought, suddenly brightened.

"I got it! We can make a eggs, sausage, and fresh bread!"

"But we don't know how to make bread," Elladan reminded his brother.

"How hard can it be?"

Elladan nodded his head determinately. After all, how hard could it be?

After Elladan and Elrohir carted everything from flour to vinegar, because one never knew what you would need cooking, into the kitchen they drug in two of the large wooden stools from the dinning hall. They pushed them up to the counter and jumped up. The stools hoisted them high enough so that they could reach everything they had placed uopn the counter.

After mixing the flour with everything they could get their hands on they abandoned the bread idea and focused on the next thing. The eggs. Which didn't go that bad until Elladan tried to flip the first one over and realized it was sticking to the pan.

"It won't come up Elrohir! What am I supposed to do?"

"Hang on!"

Elrohir took the spoon he was using to stir the tealeaves into water and tried to help his brother pry the stuck egg up. Both twins squeaked in surprise and jumped back when the water crackled and flared briefly as it hit the pan.

Elladan looked over at Elrohir in annoyance.

"What are you trying to do? Burn off all my hair!"

Elrohir struck a defiant pose with his hands on his hips, still holding the blackened spoon in one hand.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. You asked for help remember!"

"Help with scrapping the eggs up, not to burn me up!"

"This was your idea," said Elrohir defiantly as he crossed his arms.

Both twins stopped their arguing when they smelled something burning. They looked down in unison at the forgotten pan and two sets of eyes went wide. The rapidly blackening eggs had caught on fire! Elladan and Elrohir turned worried eyes to each other and amongst the crackling two small voices could be heard.

"Uh oh..."

**TBC...**


	3. Find Out What?

**Chapter 3: Find Out What?**

* * *

"Now look what you did! Ada is going to ground us forever!" Elladan yelled. 

"What I did? I'm not the one cooking the eggs!" Elrohir protested.

Elladan wasn't listening. He frantically searched around for what to do. His eggs were being ruined! His eyes came to rest on the first thing he saw, which was the tea container Elrohir had been using. Maybe he could sprinkle a little water on them and still save some.

Elladan reached in front of his brother, whom was still complaining about how Elladan always managed to get them into trouble, when in his haste he tipped over the flour jar sending the white powder cascading out. The white substance ballooned out in a thick cloud that covered everything in its path. Including most of Elladan who was leaning in front of his brother.

Elladan looked down with a sad sigh. Well, the fire was out, as was the one he was using to cook with and his eggs were, without a doubt, ruined. He looked back behind him when he heard the sound of laughter. Elrohir was laughing so hard he was holding his sides and Elladan thought he was going to fall off of the stool.

"That's not funny," he said defensively.

Elrohir, if possible, only laughed all the harder, which angered Elladan. He bent around, grabbed a handful of the spilled flour, turned back to his brother who was practically hyperventilating, held out his hand, and blew, sending a white fluffy shower all over the upper half of Elrohir.

Elrohir stopped laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For laughing! Look at my eggs!"

"I wasn't laughing at your eggs. Look at _you_!" which sent Elrohir into another laughing fit.

Elladan's eyes narrowed at his brother. He side stepped Elrohir, leapt of the stool, and grabbed Niphredil from the counter on the way down. Elrohir's eyes went wide as he saw his brother's target, but it was too late. Elladan was already standing on the floor holding the stuffed toy.

"Give that back!"

Elladan put on the most innocent smile he had.

"Give what back?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Elladan! I mean it," Elrohir warned.

"Say you're sorry."

Elrohir huffed at his brother.

"Never."

"Alright," stated Elladan slowly turning towards the door, "then it looks like the oliphant gets tossed in the Bruinen."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Elladan replied smugly.

"Fine. Then I'll tell Glorfindel why you missed his last history lesson."

Elladan sucked in his breath at that. There was no way he was going to let the elder elf find out about that.

"Fine, truce?"

"Truce," Elrohir agreed slowly taking Niphredil away from his brother.

Elladan and Elrohir's sharp ears picked up the sounds of movement somewhere in the house. One of the servants must be up. They both looked around in horror. There was flour everywhere, not to mention on them as well. Cooking ingredients they had never even used were spread around, there were scorched eggs stuck to one of the pans, and the failed unidentifiable lump of something, that the only thing one could tell was that it definitely _wasn't_ bread.

The kitchen was a mess and they hadn't even fixed anything yet!

"What are we going to do?" asked Elladan.

Elrohir looked around as if the answer would spring out from behind something at any minute. Not finding anything he sighed sadly.

"We're never going to have time to make breakfast now Elladan. Lets get the kitchen cleaned up before ada finds out."

"Before ada finds out what?"

Elladan and Elrohir jumped together at the unexpected voice and wheeled around towards the doorway to see their father standing in it. Elrohir quickly held the blackened spoon behind his back and two angelic faces smiled up at the Lord of Rivendell.

"Good morning ada," the twins said sweetly.

Elrond eyes quickly scanned the disaster zone and, to Elrohir, it looked as if he were checking to make sure that no one was half dead and in need of attention, before his eyes came to rest on the two of them once more. Elrond's eyes glinted in the early morning sun and the twins saw unleashed anger in their depths. They both stood there fearful of what was to come until Elladan couldn't take it anymore.

"Ada I can explain. Elrohir and I… we were, well we just wanted..."

"Be still Elladan," Elrond spoke quietly.

Elladan stopped his rambling and cast his eyes to the floor. Elrohir, unable to keep eye contact, was already staring at the floor. He wished they could just get yelled at and be done with it. Elrond's calm demeanor was more nerve racking to the twins than seeing him mad.

The three of them stood in silence for a little while longer. Finally Elrond's voice broke the silence.

"Elladan, Elrohir..."

The two elflings held their breath. They briefly glanced at each other and could tell they were thinking the same thing. Here it comes...

**TBC...**


	4. Laughter

**Chapter 4: Laughter**

**

* * *

**

Elladan barely held his lip from quivering as he stood there waiting to hear what his father had to say. A quiet giggle from outside the door drew the twin's attention and they looked up to see Celebrían, their mother, standing in the doorway. Her eyes were dancing with mirth and she barely held back the laughter inside. Elladan and Elrohir became hopeful. Maybe their naneth would help them. They looked up with hopeful eyes at their mother. Although Celebrían looked amused, she stood quietly behind Elrond. They sighed together. No help there. They look back up to their father and then back at the ground.

Unbeknownst to the two, when they looked down a smile was exchanged between the two elder elves. Elrond tried to hold his series facade and cleared his throat. The twins looked up at him. He was going to lecture them about the dangers of the kitchen, and how they could have burned the house down; it looked as if they had nearly burned Elladan's hair off as it was. He wanted to express his concerns over his two sons dragging their path of disaster into the kitchen and how the cook, Valar forbid she would show up right now, would not be pleased with them. He was going to... then Celebrian broke down.

She had laughed herself almost to hyperventilation over the incident and with her silvery laughter Elrond couldn't keep the stern composure. So much for playing the stern parent, he thought.

Elrohir was sure Elladan had done it this time and that they were going to be grounded in their room until they were three thousand years old. Elladan and Elrohir looked up in surprise when their mother broke out in laughter. The looked up hopefully at their father and almost laughed too when they saw a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. They both sighed in relief and Elrohir finally realized that the glint they had seen in their father's eyes was not anger, but mirth.

Elladan and Elrohir broke out in childish laughter, part in relief, and part in joy. Elrond knelt down and hugged a twin in each arm. After they had all shared a good laugh Elrond looked up at his sons more seriously. He took hold of a piece of Elladan's hair and raised the singed end while aching his eyebrow.

"You do realize the both of you could have burnt yourselves or worse, do you not?"

Elladan and Elrohir looked guiltily at each other before answering together.

"Ays, ada." yes, dad

"There are reasons why elflings are not to allowed to do certain things without an adult there to supervise," Elrond said somewhat sternly.

"Ays, ada."

Elrond saw the dejected looks on his son's faces and lightened his tone.

"As it turned out, no one was hurt and your mother and I do appreciate the jester. Hantele. Now, I suggest we get started on cleaning this place up before Amárith finds her kitchen and," pointedly looking at the spoon Elrohir still held, "utensils in such a disarray."

So, early one rainy morning the Lord and Lady of Rivendell and their twin sons straightened up the kitchen. It time, it might be known, for one Amárith to come into a clean kitchen. Elladan and Elrohir had to cover their mouths not to giggle at the bewildered looks she gave them, especially Elrond and Celebrían, upon entering the kitchen. Never before, and never again, would she walk into the kitchen in the early morning hours to see her Lord, Lady, and the young ones covered in flour.

Celebrían quietly walked over to her sons, took their hand, and led them out of the kitchen. Once the three of them had cleared the other side of the dinning hall they erupted into laughter.

"Come little ones, we shall get you and I cleaned up before others start to think your father and I have resorted to playing in the kitchen again."

Later that morning the four freshly cleaned elves sat down to a less blackened breakfast. Elladan was still disappointed he did not get to fix it though.

"We just wanted to do something for you, ada and nana."

Elrond looked at his older son, by minutes, fondly.

"You already have Elladan."

Elladan sighed. After a minute his face brightened once again.

"I know! Since we can't do some things on our own, maybe we could help you do something with your supervision."

"That would be an excellent idea Elladan," Elrond responded.

Elladan and Elrohir turned to each other and nodded. Apparently they already had an idea in mind. They both hopped up from the table and ran to the door, Niphredil in tow.

"Great," said Elladan excitedly, "when you get done ada, we'll meet you in the supply room."

It took Elrond, who was taking a sip of his tea; a moment before he realized in exactly what direction his sons had taken off. When it dawned on him that they were heading toward the storeroom where he ground and mixed most of the healing herbs of Rivendell, he practically choked on his tea. The Lord of Rivendell unceremoniously bolted out of his chair and quickly headed off after the twins, while Celebrían's laughter echoed down the halls after him.

* * *

Elladan remembered that had been another incident where his mother had laughed herself blue. A smile came to his fair face as he remembered how that particular incident had turned out. About as well as our cooking attempt, he thought. 

Movement from Elrohir on the couch brought Elladan out of his reverie. His brother turned his head to face behind Elladan, and he could guess who was entering the room, without turning to see. If his brother had been asleep he had missed his chance. Oh, well, he thought with a smile at the memory.

Elladan and Elrohir both turned the same bored expression to their father as he sat down in one of the chairs close to the fire. Elrond wrapped his hands around the warm cup of tea he held and hid the smile he felt inside.

He had seen those looks before.

They were staring at him simply because nothing else in the room besides him was moving. He greeted his sons after he sat down and they absentmindedly greeted him back.

Yes, he had definitely seen those looks before.

The Lord of Rivendell leaned back into his chair with his tea and listened to the peaceful crackling of the fire. Somehow he knew this peace and tranquility would not last for too much longer. As matter of fact, he definitely knew it wouldn't last.

After all, he had seen those looks of boredom before, and they were usually a warning sign for the path of destruction his three sons and the young prince were so good at leaving.

Oh, yes, he knew what was to come.

**FIN**

* * *

**Well, there it is, my first fluff fic. Short as it may be. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
